


Holtzbert Comedy Sketch

by GhostGirl1994



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Embedded Video, F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform, Parody, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirl1994/pseuds/GhostGirl1994
Summary: So, I made a little video, which is a Holtzbert Comedy Sketch. It was just for a bit of fun really but I thought I'd give it a go.





	Holtzbert Comedy Sketch

Here's the link: [https://youtu.be/_FQJphNrhf8](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FQJphNrhf8)

I've also embedded it but I'm not sure if that's working

It's basically a little bit of a spoof on Holtzbert FanFiction style because I'm so so crazy about Holtzbert

 

  



End file.
